Pyramid Part I: Mine
by Akiko-hime
Summary: Something's bother Yuugi...can Yami Bakura find out what and help him through? WARNING: Shounen-ai, Yuugi/ Y. Bakura


A/N- This is Part I of my story, Pyramid. Review nicely, and I'll post Part II!!! ^_^  
Bakura- And they'd want you to do that….why?  
So they can see if you and Yuugi are DESTINED TO BE!!! XD!!!  
Bakura- O_o()  
Yuugi- o.o()  
Warnings- Shounen-ai (boy/boy), slight lime, rated for content and swearing.  
Disclaimer- All I own is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Poster, Duel Monsters cards, and this Mad Cow.  
  
PyramidPart I: Mine  
Ryou grinned at Malik as they continued walking down the sidewalk towards the park.  
"Nice day for a picnic, huh?"  
"Mmm…shame Bakura didn't want to come."  
"Yeah. He just hates get-togethers. He said he might eventually come, if only to 'wreak some havoc,' he said." The white-haired boy rolled his eyes. Malik laughed.  
"That sounds like Bakura."  
When they arrived, the rest of the gang was already there. Joey was already eating, ignoring the shouts of indignation from his friends. Honda was trying to engage Yami in conversation, and failing miserably, as the Pharaoh was more interested in the girl on his lap. Anzu was busy shoving her tongue down Yami's throat. Yuugi was sitting off to the side, looking pissed as he tried his best to ignore Yami and Anzu.  
Ryou and Malik looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and decided to join them before Joey ate everything in sight.  
  
Bakura snorted. He didn't know why he was bothering with these idiots.  
-Liar. You know why you're here. You're here to see him. Just like all those countless times before.-  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Bakura let his eyes rest on the object of his thoughts.  
Motou Yuugi.  
The small teen was talking easily with Ryou, deliberately ignoring the couple making out not two feet from him. Bakura scowled.  
-Stupid. You're so stupid. He'll never notice you. Not while Perfect Little Anzu is around.-  
"Bakura! You came!"  
The ex-tomb-robber winced at Honda's voice, almost blushing when Yuugi's eyes were torn from Ryou to glance at him and smile. Ryou waved him over.  
"What a coincidence! Yuugi and I were just talking about you?"  
"Oh?"  
-I hope it was a good sort of talk…-  
Yuugi smiled brightly, almost melting Bakura with the warmth of his expression. "Un. I was hoping you'd come, too," Yuugi said quietly, blinking up at Bakura innocently. The spirit bit back a yelp of triumph.  
-He wanted to see me! Yesssss!-  
"Hn. Well, I'm here."  
Yuugi's smile grew bigger. "I know! Why don't we go down to the lake?"  
Ryou looked at Bakura's odd expression and declined. "You two go on ahead."  
Yuugi shrugged and looked at Bakura, who nodded hesitantly.  
  
"So."  
"So."  
Yuugi sighed. "Bakura? Can I ask you a personal question?"  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You may. I just might not answer."  
"Do you…do you have feelings for my yami?"  
Of all things, this was least expected. Bakura had to force himself to respond. "Your….yami? The Pharaoh?"  
"H-hai." Yuugi looked up at the white-haired teen, eyes wide and hopeful.  
"No! Ra, what made you think that?"  
Yuugi blushed darkly. "Well, I don't know. It was just a hunch. I know you feel for someone. I've marked out all other options. The only logical match I could make was with Yami."  
Bakura began to laugh. Hard. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as he giggled hysterically. "Oh! Ra! That's! Too! Funny!"  
Yuugi pouted as he sat beside the hiccupping yami. "Gomen, but…well, it was just a theory."  
-Gods, he doesn't know how close to the truth he is…-  
"Why so curious about who I like?"  
-Maybe…maybe…-  
Yuugi shrugged. "Dunno," he mumbled, picking at the grass. Bakura grasped his small chin gently, and turned his face upwards. Dipping down quickly to brush his lips against a startled Yuugi's, he smirked. "Well, you're warm…but my eyes aren't on your yami, Little One."  
Yuugi blinked as Bakura pulled away and turned to look out over the lake. He studied the spirit as the wind tugged at his hair, and a strange feeling developed in his stomach. He shook his head.  
-It's just because you're upset over Anzu and Yami.-  
And for a moment, he almost believed it.  
  
Ringringringringringringringringringri-  
"Moshi moshi!" Ryou frowned. "Yuugi? Yuugi, daijoubu ka? Yuug-Yuugi? Yuugi, calm down…what? Oh. Oh, I see. Hold on, I'll be over in a bit."  
He set down the phone, turning to catch a curious Bakura's eye. "Who was that, hikari?"  
Ryou sighed. "Yuugi. He's pretty upset. Yami and Anzu came home together last night…they kept Yuugi up for a while. Poor kid."  
Bakura stood. "I'll go with you. Gives me an excuse to beat up on the Pharaoh."  
Ryou raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
They found Yuugi in his room, sobbing into his pillow. Yami was there, his face twisted in a mixture of pity and exasperation.  
"Aibou, please, talk to me…I don't know what to do about this…"  
His dark half's confusion and hurt only made Yuugi cry harder. Ryou hurried to the bed. "Yuugi-kun, it's me, Ryou."  
Yami looked at Ryou as he tried to soothe Yuugi. Then he caught sight of Bakura, and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for a good reason to beat the daylights out of you. I think I've found one."  
Yami blinked in surprise and glanced at Yuugi, who was now curled up in Ryou's arms. The albino light just shook his head at Yami, signaling that he shouldn't ask. With a scowl sent in Bakura's direction, Yami disappeared, retreating to his soul room.  
Bakura sent his aibou a look, and Ryou nodded, understanding.  
"Yuugi, is it all right if I leave for a second?" After receiving a shaky nod, Ryou stood and exited quietly. Bakura sighed softly and made his way to Yuugi's bed. He was startled when Yuugi's sobs became louder. "Yami…."  
Bakura felt like he'd been slapped. With a hurt expression on his face, he turned sharply and exited after his hikari.  
  
-He hates me…why does Yami hate me…Ra, why can't Yami love me the way I love him?!-  
//Aibou…talk to me, please.//  
/Go away!/  
//Please, aibou, tell me what's wrong!//  
/Leave me alone, please! Just leave me alone!/  
//I don't want to hurt you, aibou…but I don't want to leave Anzu…please, tell me what to do…//  
/Go. Away./  
-Ra, I'm acting like a spoiled brat…no wonder he hates me…oh, Yami…why can't you be like Ryou's yami? He…-  
//Ryou's…the TOMB ROBBER???//  
Yuugi started. He hadn't realized he'd been speaking out loud.  
//Why, in the name of all that's decent, should you wish I was like HIM?!//  
/Why not?/  
//He's a cruel, heartless bastard, Yuugi!//  
Stung at the sound of his name where 'aibou' was customary, Yuugi found himself defending the ex-tomb-robber.  
/He cares about me!/  
//He cares only for himself! *I* care about you, aibou!//  
/He loves me!/  
//Aibou, you know I love you.//  
/He wants me! He loves me like I love you!/  
//…//  
-Oh, Ra, what did I say?-  
/Gomen, Yami…Yami, please, don't hate me. I couldn't take it…/  
//Yuugi, why didn't you tell me?//  
/…I was scared, Yami. I still am. Things are changing, even now./  
//It won't change how I feel about you, Yuugi.//  
/So it's Yuugi, now, is it?/  
//Iie…aibou, I-//  
/Just go away./  
-Please…go away….make it all go away…-  
  
Yami growled as he paced his soul room.  
-Yuugi…my aibou…how long has this been going on? How long have you hidden this from me? And why…why would you bring that…that THIEF into this?-  
Bakura….yes, that's who he needed to talk to. As much as he despised the thought, he needed to talk to Ryou and his yami.  
  
Ringringringringri-  
"Moshi moshi. Oh, it's you. What do you want, Pharaoh?"  
Ryou looked up sharply at the note of barely contained fury in his yami's voice.  
"What do you mean, you 'just found out,'? Do you expect me to believe that all this time, you never knew?"  
Ryou looked on as a large array of emotions flashed in his yami's eyes.  
"Soodesunee. What do you want me to do about it?"  
Sudden shock registered on the spirit's face, and Ryou couldn't help but get curious. "Yami, may I listen on the other line?"  
The spirit nodded, distracted. "And? So?"  
"…was thinking you might know what to do." Ryou caught the end of the sentence as he picked up the other phone. A heard his yami snort.  
"The great Pharaoh needs MY help?"  
"Don't start with me, Thief. I don't like you, and the very thought of letting you anywhere near my aibou disgusts me…but I want to help him. If that means I must go to you, then so be it."  
"Hn. Fine. The answer is simple- You can't help him. Not this time."  
"But if I broke up with Anzu-"  
"Tch. Baka. That would only make things worse. The shrimp is only thinking of your happiness…why do you think he hid his pain, bakayaroo?"  
"But then what can I do?!"  
"I already told you; nothing you do will help. It's up to him to decide what he wants."  
There was silence, then…  
"Hai. I…well, arigatoo."  
Bakura didn't answer, only sighed heavily as he hung up.  
-Yuugi…-  
  
"Yuugi…"  
The smaller boy smiled sweetly at his lover. "Bakura…" He was cut off as the tomb-robber grasped his chin and captured the teen's mouth in his own. He moaned as he kissed Yuugi feverishly, holding his smaller frame close as he leaned over, lying Yuugi down on his bed.  
"Yuugi…Gods, Yuugi, I love you…"  
"Oh!" The younger teen cried out as Bakura suckled at his smooth skin, burying his fingers in his koi's silvery hair. Their movements became more and more insistent, their fingers entwined as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.  
"Yuugi…Yuugi!"  
  
Bakura gasped as he sat up in his bed. Sweat and tears rolled down his cheeks as he pounded his fist into his pillow.  
-Dammit! Gods, why?! Why does it have to be HIM!?!-  
Still berating himself, he slid out of his bed, dressed himself, and padded silently from the house.  
The sun was just beginning to rise when he stopped in front of the Turtle Game Shop. Knocking, he was jolted out of his reverie when Yuugi, dressed only in boxers, answered.  
"B-Bakura!?"  
Tearing his eyes from the small form, Bakura smiled. Or, smirked. Whatever.  
"Ohayoo. Thought you could use some company. Where's the Pharaoh?"  
Yuugi looked down, biting his lip. "He…he's out with Anzu."  
Bakura's eyes narrowed, and Yuugi forced a smile. "It's okay, I told him to go. I practically had to force him out," the small boy chuckled half-heartedly. He blinked up at Bakura, who just stared at him incredulously.  
-Gods, can he see my soul, or does it just feel like he can?-  
"S-so…would you like something to eat? I was going to make breakfast. Would you like some?"  
Bakura just nodded as he followed Yuugi into the kitchen. His eyes were glued on the teen's small shoulders, sliding over his back, wanting nothing more than to let his hands and tongue follow his eyes.  
"…or pancakes?"  
Bakura blinked. Yuugi was talking to him, going through the cupboards. "Hmm?"  
"Eggs or pancakes? Or I could make both."  
Bakura shook himself mentally as several ideas for what pancake batter was good for tried to take root in his head. Mmm…maple syrup…  
"Eh…p-pancakes are fine."  
Yuugi was watching him critically, which made him blush a deep maroon. Luckily, Yuugi turned away before it became noticeable. "Okay."  
As he watched the younger boy flit around the kitchen, he found himself wondering how the hell that baka Pharaoh had managed to remain unaffected by the sweet warmth Yuugi seemed to emanate. Stupid Egyptian spirit was too dumb to see what he had right in front of him.  
But right then, Bakura was almost glad, because Yuugi was now placing a plate of perfectly cooked pancakes in front of him, grinning cutely at the dark spirit.  
"Here you go!"  
Bakura blinked, then bit back a smirk. Reaching out, he ran his fingers lightly of Yuugi's cheek, brushing off the flour that had somehow ended up there. Yuugi tensed, holding his breath.  
"Ba…kura? Dame desu…"  
Bakura didn't pull away, only moved his hand so he was gently cupping Yuugi's cheek.  
-His skin is so soft…perfect…-  
Leaning down, Bakura claimed Yuugi's lips in a searing kiss that knocked the wind out of the crimson-eyed teen. He let one hand bury itself in Yuugi's hair, then other moving to press against the small of Yuugi's bare back, pulling the younger teen flush against his body.  
-Mine…you're mine…-  
  
Yuugi felt his brain shut down and his body take over as Bakura's tongue traced his lips.  
-Oh…oh, wow. Bakura…-  
He relaxed into the tomb-robber's embrace, winding his fingers into silk, silver-white hair as he was pulled onto Bakura's lap. He felt his body responding, felt the molten heat coursing through his veins, and welcomed it.  
-Yessss…Bakura…take me…make me yours.-  
  
Yami smiled at Anzu as they walked towards to Game Shop. He froze when he heard a voice.  
/Yessss…Bakura…take me…make me yours./  
//A-AIBOU!!?!!//  
  
//A-AIBOU!!?!!//  
Yuugi gasped as he tore himself from Bakura. /Yami!?! What is it?/  
//WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING!!?!!//  
Yuugi felt his face heat up as he remained, shaking, in Bakura's lap. The tomb robber was now nipping at his neck.  
/N-nothing important./  
//NOTHING IMPORTANT!?! You're making out with YAMI BAKURA!!!//  
/And?/  
"Yuugi…" Bakura hissed as he sucked at the juncture between Yuugi's neck and shoulder.  
/Holy Ra…/  
//Aibou?? Are you all right?//  
/Hai…/  
  
/Hai…/ his hikari replied, voice distant and unfocused. /Just…just…oh, Gods…/  
Yami felt his face heat up, and he closed their mental link. Just as he did, he heard Yuugi cry out.  
/FUCK!/  
  
Bakura smirked. "He gone?"  
Yuugi jerked at the sound of Bakura's voice, and immediately saw white as the motion pressed their erections together. Hard. He clung to Bakura's shirt as the sensation faded slowly.  
"H-hai…"  
"Would you like to continue this in a more comfortable place?"  
Yuugi blinked up at Bakura in a daze. "Continue…but…breakfast…"  
Bakura rolled his eyes as he roughly pulled Yuugi's hips against his own again, grunting. "I'd rather have you for breakfast, Little One."  
  
Yuugi was seeing stars for a good ten minutes as he struggled to catch his breath. "B-Bakura?"  
"Hai…"  
Yuugi frowned. "I'm sleepy."  
A deep chuckle made Yuugi blink. "So sleep, Little One."  
"Demo…will you…will you be here when I wake up?"  
Bakura grinned, pulling Yuugi closer and burying his nose in the soft, spiky locks.  
"Hai."  
  
Yami looked around the kitchen in wonder. There were two plates of ice-cold pancakes on the counter, and one of the bar stools had been toppled. Shaking his head, he made his was quietly up the stairs and into Yuugi's room.  
What he saw nearly made him scream.  
He sweet, innocent aibou was lying naked in the bed, limbs tangled with Yami Bakura's, the sheets tossed to the floor and forgotten. Evidence of their escapades stained the mattress and their skin, and the sated, satisfied look on Bakura's face made Yami's blood boil.  
  
Yuugi awoke suddenly to the sound of a door slamming. He was about to wonder what the hell it was, when he noticed the naked teen lying with his body twined around Yuugi's.  
Bakura.  
-What the…oh…oh, Gods. And Yami must have…SHIT!-  
  
Yami was startled out of his furious fog by a mental cry.  
/SHIT!/  
//Yuugi? What's wrong?//  
/Oh, Gods, Yami, I didn't…I just got carried away and…oh, fuck, poor Bakura!/  
Yami was tempted to strangle someone. //POOR BAKURA!?!!?!!//  
/He…oh, Ra, this was a mistake…/  
//I'LL SAY!!!//  
  
Yuugi sighed, unconsciously snuggling closer to Bakura. Chocolate-colored eyes slid open slowly, focusing on Yuugi and blanking the rest of the world out.  
"Yuugi…" taking in the odd mix of emotions on the smaller boy's face, he sighed. "G…gomen. I shouldn't have pressed you."  
Sitting up, Bakura couldn't help but notice the way Yuugi watched him.  
"Pressed me…Bakura, you didn't-"  
Bakura wasn't listening. He pulled on his jeans and shirt, already half-way out the door. "I need to go. Ryou's probably worried and…yeah. Ja, Motou."  
Yuugi just sat, stunned, as Bakura hurried away.  
  
"Yami?"  
Ryou stood, frozen, as his yami shook with the force of his sobs. Fearful of what could have hurt his usually stoic darker half, Ryou sat down on the couch next to him, rubbing his back. "Yami…what happened?"  
He listened in amazement as the whole story poured out. "You and…you and Yuugi? You…you…"  
Bakura growled, wiping away his tears in shame. "Hai." He looked at Ryou, but didn't see him. He was remembering something. "Gods, he's so…I just…I couldn't help it. It's…odd. I've taken quite a few people in my life, male and female…but this is the first time I ever bothered to really pay attention to my partner. I…I've never felt like I could make someone happy, but…he seemed to enjoy himself. Then…then I woke up to see him staring at me…afraid of me. I didn't know what to do."  
"So you ran," Ryou supplied, tone carefully even. Still, the look he received was not a nice one.  
Bakura shook his head. "I need to walk…I'll be back."  
  
"You don't understand, Yami!"  
"I think I understand perfectly! You were feeling alone, and then that…that white rat showed up and you two took a tumble to forget about it!"  
Yuugi was furious. He stood, fully nude, face flushed, tears coursing down his cheeks.  
"Maybe that is why, but that doesn't make it your business!"  
"Ra damn it, Yuugi, can't you see it!?! I care about you, aibou! You're the only family I have…I will NOT let the TOMB ROBBER hurt you!"  
Yuugi pulled back and socked Yami across the jaw. Surprised by his hikari's sudden attack, Yami rocked back on his heels, gaping. He felt a small tickle, and when he touched his lip, was surprised to see blood on his fingers.  
"A…aibou-"  
Yuugi had collapsed to the floor. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Yami scowled at the phone. "No, you can't talk to him, Tomb Robber."  
"Why the fuck not!?"  
"Because I said so."  
Yuugi came down the stairs then, and his dry glare made Yami sigh. Yuugi picked up on the other line.  
"Moshi moshi."  
"Yuugi?"  
The smaller boy froze, swallowing hard. "Bakura…" he whispered. Shaking his head, he continued. "Yami, would you mind leaving us to talk alone?"  
Yami's glare intensified, and he slammed the phone into its cradle. Yuugi winced.  
"Bakura, let me explain-"  
"Meet me at the lake in fifteen minutes."  
"N-nani?"  
"We need to talk. We can do it there."  
"Demo-"  
"Jaa."  
Click.  
  
Bakura ran a hand through his hair nervously.  
-This is pathetic. You're afraid of him. Afraid of a puny mortal boy…a boy with soft hair, wide, warm crimson eyes, pale, perfect skin, and the power to make your existence in this world meaningless. Yes, you're afraid of him.-  
"Baku! What's up, man?"  
Bakura winced, glaring at Malik. "Waiting for someone."  
Malik's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? I see. Who?"  
Just then, another voice called out.  
"Bakura-san!"  
Malik watched in amusement as fear, followed by concern, filled Bakura's eyes.  
"Ah. I think I'll leave you alone." He left, just as Yuugi bounded into view. Bakura watched him intensely as Yuugi came to a halt.  
"Konnichiwa, Bakura-san."  
"K-konnichiwa."  
-Damn it! I can't believe I just stuttered!-  
Yuugi was watching his feet, and hadn't seemed to notice. "Bakura, I just want to apologize, and to explain."  
"Yuugi-"  
Maroon eyes, glazed with tears, met Bakura's. "Iie! Bakura, I need to say this…I…what happened between us…I really…I mean, I wanted…"  
Bakura watched as Yuugi struggled to find words to fit his emotions.  
"Yuugi-chan, look at me."  
Yuugi shook his head.  
"Yuugi-"  
"I CAN'T LOVE YOU, BAKURA!" Yuugi cried, tears flowing freely now. The white-haired teen took a step back. "I'm sorry! I am! But I can't…I just can't! Yami's right! I'm just lonely! I'm sorry I led you on, I am! Please, Bakura, don't hate me!"  
Bakura felt his own cheeks become wet. "Yuugi, listen. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I…I know you don't love me. I understand that. But…I really had to tell you to your face." Sucking in a deep breath, Bakura took Yuugi's chin in his hand and made the boy meet his eyes.  
"Aishiteru, Motou Yuugi. Aishiteru."  
Yuugi heard the words, and felt his head spin as Bakura leaned down to kiss him gently once more.  
-He loves me. He loves me! Oh, Ra, what have I done!-  
Bakura straightened up, his face blank, but his eyes still glistening.  
"Sayoonara."  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N- Wahhhh!!!!!!! This was my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! Ficcy…so…if you liked, plz REVIEW, and I'll post the sequel. 


End file.
